Subscription media content, for example an audio/video stream of a sporting event, is typically subject to copyright protections that prohibit subscribers from sharing any or all portions of the content with other people. Security systems, such as Digital Rights Management (DRM) systems, may be employed by the subscription content providers to prevent such sharing, even if the parties involved in the sharing are all subscribers.
One illustrative scenario is where a group of friends are watching the same live sporting event, for example on televisions, at different physical locations. During the game, one of them may have a comment about a particular play or actions of a player that he would like to share with the group. That person's options for doing this are generally limited to texting, calling, emailing or posting the comment on a social media site, with no ability to include the relevant subscription content along with the message. This limits the quality of the viewing and sharing experience for the group, even though all group members may be legitimate content subscribers.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.